Memory
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: Started out as one is now two maybe more but never less, songfic's of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

I do not own ruroubi kenshin or the song memory from cats.

Memory

One…Two…Three steps forward, the women stepped on the stage her long flowing white dress sailed around her like the mist on a autumn morning, the back drop was dark a single moon shaped light hung in the corner illuminating a small section of the stage, her head was hung low, long black hair trailing down her back contrasting sharply with the dress, though was set apart form the backdrop as it held a slight tint of blue if the light hit it right. She lifted her head up as she reached the center of the stage and deep sapphire orbs swept of the crowd like a small wave on a crystal beach and time seemed to stop as the first words came from her small pink tinted lips.

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement _

_Has the moon lost her memory? _

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet _

_And the wind begins to moan_

The long sleeve of the dress twirled as though in slow motion as she turned her body round as the first verse ended the audience now as quite as the dead as they eagerly awaited the next verse. The women smiled for this was her favourite performance for it brought her a unnatural sense of calm of which she welcomed each time she sang, the music haunted her very soul and brought her entire being into existence. She stilled again her arms rising as the next verse rang through the silent air shattering the silence.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days I was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew_

_What happiness was?_

_Let the memories live again_

A new light appeared at the edge of the stage, a man whose hair represented the setting sun hanging long at his shoulders and eyes the brightest of any amethyst gem stood at the wing of the stage. His white attire is gleaming in the dull setting, the many silver trimmings glittering as he moved to the woman his arms wrapping around her slender frame. His arms moved from her waist traveling to her arms were they both stretched them to there sides, then moving to hold them out to the crowd.

_Every street lamps seems to beat_

_a fatalistic warning_

_Some one mutters _

_And street lamps gutters_

_And soon it will be morning_

She turned into his arms her arms holding his side tightly the pair turned her face looking again to the crowd as his rested on her shoulder looking to the background. She sidestepped her arms moving trailing across his chest to reach the other arms till only there hands were touching. Her eyes shone with unnatural ease the fire of sapphire burning deep in her pale face.

_Daylight _

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life _

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too _

_And a new day will begin_

This time they came together the music coming in slow long haunting notes the two moved across the stage in union there bodies moving to each others rhythm the soft rustling of white fabric gave them an almost haunting look as though two being from that from the spirit plane had come together to bring memories of a past life back in a twirl of glittering gowns and music.

_Burnt out end s of smoky days_

_The stale old smell of morning _

_A street lamp dies_

_Another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

In a burst of song the two broke the women edging the front of the stage her voice strong and clear as the rising sun on a misty morning while he blending into the ever-changing background for it was turning from a dark blue to a pale orange matching that of an early sunrise. Her voice seemed strong than that of the very sun as she seemed to keep the note long and deep traveling across to even the furthest of the opera house bring some joy to the people sat right at the back.

Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun.  
If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is.  
Look, a new day has begun.

And almost as soon as it had started it was done the two had joined again in the middle each holding tenderly to the other as the song ended and the curtains fell on the two. A moment of stunned silence then an uproar as the people stood applauding the two who now stood before the curtain bowing gracefully. They looked to the crowd then each other before exiting at different ends of the stage. As the people emptied a lone poster stood out it read 'Kaoru Kamiya and Kenshin Himura star in the epic song MEMORY'.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: lol so it was only started as one fic but it grew to two lol it might get bigger, I dont own RK still lol and i dont own the song Woman In White either. Thankyou to my first reviewer anithene and may iget many more hopes in the future lol and feel free to flame but nothin too nasty plz

* * *

Kenshin stepped forward into the room, his heart stopped. She was there; her once tanned face was a deathly shade of grey. Her once shining sapphire orbs nothing but dull lifeless glass; he stepped forward only to slip in the cooling liquid than ran across the floor and half way up the wall. Red, it stained everything it touched, like his once white tabi, her once violet kimono. He couldn't breathe; his breath eluded him as he fell onto his hands and knees, the liquid running through his open palms as he pulled himself towards her. One of his bloody hands ran through her lifeless hair, the other moved to pull the sword out that pinned her by the heart to the wall. With a sharp tug he pulled it out as her body fell limply onto him, the sword gleamed as he threw it into the corner pulling her limp frame into his arms, his head seeking comfort in the crook of her cold neck. His eyes also seemed to loose there gleam but unlike her he still held the breathe of life yet he did not want it. He pulled his head back looking at her one peaceful face it now held a lost look as he gently shut her eyes and kissed the mark on her cheek for just like him someone had carved an "X" into the pale skin of her cheek. He laid her peacefully on the floor as he moved to look at the sword he had thrown into the corner. He stared at it with shock from the handle to the blade it was plainly obvious that the sword that had killed her was a sakabato, a sword he used to save life not take it. It broke the last of his resolve as he ran blindly with the sword through the dojo, out of the grounds and into the forest. He stopped only when he could run no longer; the light having faded left him alone in the dying forest as winter approached. His eyes drooped lowly as he began to tire the cold winds playing with the bangs in front of his face. "Kenshin" a voice whistled on the wind, he looked up as he thought he saw her walking between the trees as a sad melody also played on the chilling wind calling out to his grieving soul.

_She's everywhere at once and nowhere. _

_So you wonder did you really see. _

_The Sadness in her eyes, her beauty. _

_Is she real it's all a mystery?_

His heart leaped at the thought that he may have been wrong and she still graced the earth with her beauty, as he stared out into the forest.

_Deep within in your soul you feel her. _

_Deep within you heart you care, you reach out she's gone and you unsure she was ever there._

"Kenshin…….kenshin……..kenshin" it rang through the empty forest on the wind. He looked left and right never seeing what it was straight on but only the white of a kimono would flash by his eyes as he tried ever so hard to see her.

_She calls to you from every shadow, and you think you see her silhouette. _

_A dream that you can't quite remember. _

_But a face you can't forget. _

_The Women in White_

His heart lurched at the thought of her being there and his soul all but cried for her as well. He turned sharply to his right and there in front of him she stood. At first he saw her small sandaled feet then looking up he saw her wearing the most dazzling white kimono then he looked at her face, her eyes shone with an inner sapphire fire. But it was all too good to be true as he reached for her she seemed to become as clear as the air around him.

_Deep within your soul you feel her. _

_Deep into her eyes you stare. _

_You reach out she's gone and your unsure she was ever there. _

The mere thought now drove him mad his eyes unfocused and glazed as in his mind images of he once perfect face and those dazzling eyes seemed to taunt him. He would try and think of something else but the loss of another in his life seemed to push him over the edge. All started to loose focus for him as the life he knew began to fade until only she stood there, her white kimono and glassy eyes the only thing he could seem to remember.

_She calls to you from every shadow. _

_And you think you see her silhouette. _

_A dream that you can't quite remember. _

_But a face you can't forget. _

_The Woman in White. _

A few days latter and still he had not ventured towards her dojo the mere thought sent his mind spiraling into the abyss but the need to see her to make the idea go away was growing. He dragged himself towards the dojo, his feet scraping the dry dirt along with him. He made it there only to be greeting by his down friends, the once blood stained room was clean and tidy. He looked around frantically for her but found no trace. He looked towards his friends who merely pointed towards the town's graveyard. He ran not knowing why, he had told himself so many times she wasn't gone so why his friends would have pointed here he didn't know. A new grave caught his eyes as he fell on his knees and read the inscription out loud "Here lies a beloved daughter, sister, mother and angel to those around her, may she sleep safely in internal peace, Kamiya Kaoru" through the town a lone cry of anguish rang through the streets before all was quite.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: the third one lol, its kind of a continueation of the last chapter but that will be it. i kno after reading this people might say iu need counsiling for depression lol. i assure you i'm completely sane. ty to my reviewers. And beforei forget i dont own rurouni kenshin and i dont own 'Hello' by evanescenceeither.

* * *

The rain beat heavily upon the once drought ridden earth, mud covered sandals and wheels were all the town was about as many rushed to get back to their warm and dry houses. Today even the market stalls had given there way to the rain but one man was still there, he had come from the graveyard again for it seemed he was always there everyday to see the grave of his once beloved. Today was no different for him, the rain beat upon his already soaked skin, dripped form his already sodden hair and clothes yet he did not care. Once shining orbs of amethyst were now dull pools of dirty purple, once flaming red hair look like the last embers of a dying fire, once slightly tan skin was sickly shades of grey. He walked on further down the streets his sword now hanging limply on his side trailing in the ever increasing amounts of mud. His feet trailing rather than stepping as he made his way up to the dojo. 

_Play ground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

He pushed open the doors there was no need to knock, for there wasn't anyone there to answer. Megumi had left earlier in the year along with Sano back azu to her family and Yahiko now lived mainly at he akabeko only coming over in a while to made sure he was okay. But he wasn't okay after that day nothing was okay life was just another chore another thing he had to live with so to speak. Without her everything lost its appeal, no more fights about her bad cooking no more ugly comments and especially no more love. He did admit to himself he loved her, he loved her like he did Tomoe but more while Tomoe was quite calm and collected she was the opposite an he loved her for that fire in her eyes. He slumped against the shoji of her room he had left everything the same not daring to go in as it only served to hurt his heart more. His eyes began to droop as the endless nights of laying awake caught up to his tired body and mind, but it would not come for as he was about to fall a small pale hand was placed on his cheek. He stared at the hand, he could feel on the hand were small calluses the trade mark for any swords man or women. His eyes traveled up further his heart lurching as he came across a violet kimono the same shade as her favorite one. In his mind he couldn't bare the thought of it being her as his heart would brake all over again. But his body betrayed his mind as he looked dead ahead and froze on the spot, it was her he knew it was her eyes would have stared if she had had her face but it was bare for some reason and as he reached out to touch her she faded as though she was nothing but mist.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello?_

_I' am your mind giving you some one to talk to_

_Hello?_

It broke again the searing pain in his chest told him that, all he could do was to clutch his chest in pain and scream into the darkening air around him. The wail was nothing more than agony to his ears as it echoed in the empty dojo. He seemed to be doing it a lot as the door to the main gate bust open a frightened boy running through the dojo. Yahiko was heading to the dojo to bring him some tea that had been sent form the akabeko when he had heard the cry, running he found him on the floor huddled by her door head tucked by his knees as his rusty hair fanned around him. Yahiko moved quietly towards him so as not to startle him. "kenshin?" the boy asked his voice meek, he leaned over gently nudging him form his huddled position but it turned out it was far better to have left him for on his face was a smile not a large one but a small sad one, the one you would see if someone had accepted his fate and true to the word he had, he knew what was to come and how he would see her again.

_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon ill know I'll wake from this dream_

Yahiko had stayed only for the time it took to get him to eat some of the tea he had brought and then left for the akabeko. He sat at the table a while longer the memories of a time when it was full of people of laughter and more importantly her. He thought to himself when he should go anytime would be okay for there was no one left to care. There was no one left after she went the rest did. It broke him more everyday not to hear the life in the dojo. No one smiled no one laughed no one fought. It was like a dream, when it was there the idea of it going was ridicules for to the one who dreamt it they would wish it lasted for ever, but like everything it had come to an end and she was the end. Now it was his turn to end, rather than the gentle rurouni or the battousai he was just himself nothing more nothing less but this time he was hollow, nothing beat within his chest for she had taken her heart with her as she left. He left the dojo his sword by his side as he went to the only place he knew would be best. The one place that held more to his heart than any apart from the dojo was the spot near the river were he had said goodbye all that time ago as he left for Kyoto. It would be the best to say good bye again here, he sat upon the ground leaning against the nearest trees sturdy base. He drew the sword form the sheath and thought for a moment, it was hard for him such as a though went against his honor but it was being overridden by the urge to see her. He grasped the handle of the sword his resolve settled as he thought about her face for last time as he plunged the sword into his chest.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken _

_Hello?_

_I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

She could feel that time was against her as she ran through the streets, the dojo was empty the clinic also even Sano's apartment was bare. She raced onwards towards the river. With her training she was nearing breakneck speed as she heard a sharp gasp and stopped dead still. Her head turned to the sound and found it to be coming from that spot. The spot were he had said good bye. She ran towards it her heart ached as though it would never stop but it did stop quite literally at the sight before her. He sat there pinned to the tree ahead of her his sakabato held firm in his chest, her hands rose to cover her mouth as she sobbed. She felt herself weaken as she moved to pull the word out, it was almost as he had done before yet when she held him to her the blood lowing freely onto her violet kimono his eyes began to flutter open. When he had stabbed himself he had been clumsy and had merely scratched his heart thus the death was slow and painful for as each beat sent more blood from his body. She moved her hands to the side of his head subconsciously stroking his hair. His faced turned to her and the both subconsciously held there breathe. He groaned as he tried to speak only two words moving from his mouth "kaoru-dono" that broke her as she began to sob louder. "I'm so sorry kenshin I should have come back sooner, it was all a trick a cruel sick and twisted trick, enishi..." kenshin dull eyes widened a moment as he heard the name" enishi made a doll and hung it in the dojo, it wasn't me kenshin he had me on his island he said after a year and you didn't show he would let me go. I came as soon as I could but I'm too late" she finished with a sob as she thought that it was over, kenshin was going there was no stopping it he was almost gone and she would go too.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping _

_Hello I'm still here _

_All that left of yesterday_

That was how they were found; kenshin nestled tightly to kaoru as her head lay upon his. Both were found dead, kenshin's sword found next to them blood stained as the wound to kenshin's chest had bleed him to death so had the cuts on kaoru's wrists. She had decided that death would be far better than the living hell she had already endured for a year without him to be extended to the rest of her natural life. Later that day two souls walked through the forest hand in hand as both smiled the first time for a long time before they lead each other to the other side


End file.
